


Current

by tinycrown



Series: The King's Advisors [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Character Death, Post-Legion, Pre-BfA, Short, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: "Am I a good king?"
Relationships: Genn Greymane & Anduin Wrynn
Series: The King's Advisors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Current

“Am I a good king?” Anduin’s hands were clasped tightly around his mug, staring down into the golden-colored tea as it steamed in the cool morning air. 

Genn looked up from his own coffee and raised an eyebrow. Anduin avoided his gaze and simply stared out the open window into the city, the bells of the harbor echoing across the city. 

“What kind of question is that?” The old wolf asked, grimacing at the taste of his bitter black coffee and reaching for the few cubes of sugar and a small ceramic cup of cream with a teaspoon that sat on a metal tray on the table beside them. 

“I… I don’t know. I’m just curious.” 

Genn sighed as he took another sip of his slightly sweeter coffee and watched the young man, his hands afflicted by the early-morning shakes. He seemed unsure of his own question, as if he fought himself to even ask it. Too afraid of what Genn would say. 

Anduin had said before that he cared about what Genn thought, that he wanted him to speak up and share his ideas and opinions… though that didn’t mean the stubborn boy would  _ listen.  _

He remembered, solemnly, the day of Anduin’s coronation.

… It was more of a funeral than a celebration, given the way Anduin couldn’t even speak when he’d stepped up to the podium. So he put his paw on his shoulder and waited. He waited as their new king had stood at the podium and prayed for his father’s peace, to continue his legacy as the son of the great wolf. 

It was raining, and it was cold, and he watched in pain as Anduin limped- worse than usual- off of the stage. The crowd parted for him, and they watched him mount Reverence and return to the keep. Tears hidden by the rain. His face was as emotionless as stone, despite the sadness behind his eyes. Silence.

There was nothing else to say. 

Blue and gold and silver flags flew high, billowing in the wind, but no one was cheering. No one was happy while the Legion loomed over them, the shadows of Argus leaving a sick green hue next to sunlight. 

Anduin least of all, while Gul’dan, the prime murderer of his family, remained loose.  _ Alive.  _ He was alive and Varian was dead. 

Genn suddenly remembered the way Anduin recoiled as if smacked when he addressed him as 'son'. 

Shaw stuck close by and watched, reported to Genn changes in the boy that no one but him would know. He did not smile, at least, not truly, and his tone was different. He carried a weight on his shoulders that was not meant to be there. The weight meant to sit on the pauldrons of his father. 

How could a boy of seventeen be ready for such a drastic change? 

But through every trial, through the tribulations, he did everything he could with everything he had. He did not throw soldiers willy-nilly. He did not order the attack of the faction that practically helped  _ murder Varian.  _

He retained his focus and his belief. 

Genn believed the naivety would hinder his rise to true kingship. He still believed that the Horde and the Alliance could lay their arms on the ground forever, but Genn knew, deep down, Anduin didn’t even believe himself. 

“You are a good king,” Genn said finally, his voice quiet and tentative as Anduin strained to listen to him. Staring straight at the window, his fingers continued to tremble, his brows furrowed.

“But I believe you can be greater.” 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, gul'dan manipulated garona into killing llane, hence the reason she was crying while standing over his corpse when varian saw her. 
> 
> let me know what you think!  
> <3


End file.
